Feu d'artifice
by GCRessa66
Summary: Cal prend conscience d'un petit détail, un tout petit détail insignifiant ou peut-être pas tant que ça finalement? Post 2x14.   Mise à jour et modifications des chapitres 4 et 5 le 17/08/2012. Dernier chapitre ajouté le 18/08/2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : Cal prend conscience d'un petit détail, un tout petit détail insignifiant ou peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement ? **

**Spoilers : Fin 2x14 (React to Contract)**

**Disclaimer : Lie To Me ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cal venait de rentrer de l'hôpital où il avait subi un scanner cérébral. Assis à la table du salon devant son ordinateur, il étudiait les réactions de son cerveau face à plusieurs photos. Fier de lui, il s'approcha de sa fille Emily qui était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas.<p>

"Regarde ça, chérie. Ça va te plaire. Viens voir."

Cal posa l'ordinateur portable sur la table de la cuisine pour que sa fille puisse voir l'écran. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait voir une image composée de deux parties. A gauche, une photographie et à droite, l'image d'une coupe de cerveau.

"Regarde. Tu vois quoi, là ?" demanda Cal en désignant la partie de droite.

"Des plis et des replis. Ça ressemble un peu à la tête des chiens tout fripés."

"Mouai, des sharpei."

"C'est super moche un cerveau", fit remarquer Emily.

"Hé, c'est le mien je te signale !" s'exclama Cal faussement outré.

"Oh, oh alors bon, je trouve ton cerveau …superbe."

Tout fier, Cal bomba le torse et dit en souriant :

"Je te remercie. Alors tu vois cette zone en couleur, expliqua Cal en lui montrant les parties éclairées sur l'image de son cerveau, c'est celle qui s'active quand on voit une personne qu'on aime."

"Oh, t'as regardé une photo de moi !"

"Ouais, c'est chou, hein." Cal appuya sur la touche « entrée » du clavier d'ordinateur et une autre photo apparut.

"Oh ! Et avec une photo de Gillian, il y a un feu d'artifice dans ta tête ?"

"Ouais, c'est marrant, hein ?"

Emily secoua la tête devant la réponse de son père. Même avec une preuve matérielle de son amour pour Gillian, il continuait à nier et à trouver ça « marrant ». Alors qu'il était parti dans une grande discussion sur le fonctionnement cérébral, Emily l'interrompit brusquement :

"Tu aimes Gillian?"

"Tu comprends, les neurones… Quoi, évidemment, que je l'aime, c'est ma meilleure amie!" rétorqua-t-il surpris par cette question_._

"Non, c'est plus que ça. Tu es amoureux d'elle. Arrête de nier, regarde ton cerveau, il s'excite de tous les côtés quand tu la vois."

Cal fronça les sourcils alors qu'Emily faisait réapparaître la photo de Gillian et la coupe de son cerveau sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Pendant qu'il continuait à fixer dubitativement l'écran, Emily, souriante, retourna devant la cuisinière pour finir le repas. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, son père devait être en grande réflexion car il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis quelques minutes. En effet, dans sa tête, les idées se bousculaient. _Est-ce qu'il aimait Gillian plus que comme sa meilleure amie ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, intelligente, sensible, douce, qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui, qu'elle s'inquiétait souvent pour lui, en un mot qu'elle était la plus merveilleuse des femmes au monde ! Mais lui n'était malheureusement pas le plus merveilleux des hommes au monde, loin de là ! _(il soupira)_ L'aimait-il vraiment ? Certes, depuis qu'il la connaissait, et surtout depuis qu'il était divorcé et elle aussi, il lui était arrivé de rêver d'elle, d'eux, d'une manière plus qu'amicale mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, si ? C'est vrai aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans elle, parce qu'une journée sans elle était forcément une journée terne et morose. De même qu'une journée qui ne se terminait pas par la visite de Gillian dans son bureau où ils pouvaient tranquillement discuter ou simplement être ensemble était une journée minable. Il avait besoin d'elle. Oui, besoin de la voir, de la sentir près de lui, d'entendre sa voix si mélodieuse, de la toucher (que ce soit son bras, sa taille, ses épaules), de l'observer en train de manger ses sucreries, de voir et entendre son rire, de sentir son parfum. Il devait avouer qu'au fil des années, elle était devenue indispensable, vitale pour lui. Son oxygène, sa raison de se lever le matin, la seule personne qui sache le calmer, l'apaiser, la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui, en dehors de sa fille évidemment. Et Merde, il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre par les filets de l'amour ? Quoi qu'avec Gill, tout paraissait tellement simple, tellement évident, tellement possible ! C'est vrai, il était fou d'elle ! Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de cette nouvelle information ? _

Face à cette réalité, il sentit son visage s'empourprer. Emily continuait de l'observer et lut sur le visage de son père le moment de LA révélation. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Grâce à sa remarque, elle avait poussé son père à regarder la vérité en face. Et puis honnêtement, Gill et son père étaient faits pour être ensemble. Elle l'avait toujours su. Enfin, peut-être pas toujours, mais elle avait vu comment Gillian avait aidé et soutenu son père après le divorce d'avec Zoe, comment elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber même quand Cal lui avait méchamment et amèrement hurlé de « dégager ». En ce temps, Emily avait admiré la force de caractère et la loyauté de Gill. Elle adorait Gillian ! Elles avaient toujours été complices. Emily aimait passer du temps avec elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à cette dernière, elle la considérait vraiment comme sa seconde maman. Et comme elle lui avait dit un jour, son père était beaucoup plus heureux quand il était auprès d'elle. Pour Emily, c'était indéniable, Gill était l'âme sœur de son père, la personne qui lui était destinée, la femme de sa vie, la seule et unique.

"Ça va, papa ?", finit-elle par lâcher.

Surpris, il sursauta et se retourna vers sa fille, une main sur son cœur.

"Tu es folle ! Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?"

"J'ai pas crié papa. Mais tu devais être perdu dans tes pensées, parce que depuis 10 minutes, tu fixes l'écran de l'ordinateur sans bouger. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?" lui répondit Emily tout en souriant intérieurement.

"Bien sûr que oui Emily. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Bon le repas est prêt ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que dans ton jargon, ça s'appelle une … esquive ça, non ?" dit-elle tout sourire.

"Ça suffit, Em ! … Comment se sont passés les cours aujourd'hui ?"

Emily soupira, et tout en dressant la table, lui expliqua sa journée. Une heure plus tard, Cal était en train de faire la vaisselle, l'esprit à nouveau ailleurs, pendant qu'Em regardait la télévision. Fatiguée, elle se leva du canapé et s'approcha de son père.

"Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée. Bonne nuit, papa", lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

"Okay, bonne nuit, ma puce et dors bien. A demain."

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, Cal l'entendit marmonner « Tu devrais lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »_. _Quand il se retourna, sa fille était déjà en haut. Il alla alors s'asseoir sur le canapé, se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. _Comment pourrait-il avouer son amour à Gill ? Devrait-il le faire ou continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Il avait tellement peur. Peur de la perdre. Peur de briser leur amitié. Peur de la décevoir. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de ne pas savoir l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Et en même temps, peur qu'elle finisse par rencontrer un autre homme qui la comblerait de bonheur. Peur qu'elle s'en aille. Peur qu'elle l'abandonne. Ah oui, ça oui ! Il avait tellement peur qu'elle l'abandonne. Comme sa mère, comme Zoe, comme tout le monde autour de lui. Toute sa vie, son crédo avait été « ne s'attacher à personne pour ne jamais être abandonné ». Mais avec Gillian, il avait fini par baisser la garde et l'avait laissée pénétrer sa muraille de protection. Alors maintenant, il devait le payer. Parce que c'était sûr, Gillian ne pouvait pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'un homme égoïste, insensible, dangereux comme lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Maintenant qu'il avait eu cette révélation, ça allait forcément devenir un cauchemar au travail ! Il n'allait plus pouvoir regarder Gillian de la même façon, plus pouvoir admirer son corps moulé dans un tailleur sans avoir de pensées interdites, plus pouvoir la toucher sans que ses gestes n'aient une double signification. Merde, il était foutu ! _

A cet instant précis, il se maudissait d'avoir une fille aussi brillante et de lui avoir montré ces fichues images de scanner. Quel idiot ! Maintenant c'est sûr, il n'arriverait jamais à fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Un tout autre feu d'artifice bouillonnant et explosif allait illuminer et surchauffer son cerveau !


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **: **Finalement, j'ai décidé de continuer cette fiction. Voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci à tous et particulièrement à Boo195 pour ses conseils. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. **_

_**Lie To Me ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. **_

_**Song : She – Elvis Costello**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Cal se leva épuisé. Evidemment, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à ses sentiments pour Gillian, avait pesé le pour et le contre de son aveu, sans parvenir à une conclusion certaine et définitive. Voici ce qui ressortait de ces heures de torture mentale :<p>

**_Points positifs à ce que j'avoue mon amour à Gill : _**

_1. Etre le plus heureux et le plus chanceux des hommes. _

_2. La rendre heureuse (sans prétention aucune, quoi que !). _

_3. Pouvoir me coucher et me lever tous les jours, blotti contre Gillian._

_4. Pouvoir être véritablement moi-même, laisser tomber le masque. Lui laisser ouvertement lire les expressions et émotions sur mon visage._

_5. Pouvoir envisager, planifier des vacances tous les deux, loin de Washington. _

_6. Ne plus être seul. Pouvoir tout partager avec elle. _

_7. Organiser des soirées romantiques où je pourrais lui offrir tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé. _

_8. Pouvoir l'embrasser (et non plus au coin de la bouche) quand j'en ai envie._

_9. Qu'elle porte mon nom (Gillian Lightman, ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?). _

_10. Essayer de réaliser son désir le plus profond : lui donner un enfant. Mettre tout en place pour qu'on puisse adopter un bébé. _

_Ah oui ! _

_11. ET SURTOUT pouvoir ENFIN découvrir toute la collection de lingerie sexy qu'elle doit posséder (là je commence vraiment à fatiguer). Révéler la 'mauvaise fille' qu'elle se refuse d'être (oh, j'aimerais tant voir ça ! Bon là, mon esprit s'embrume un peu tout seul, oops). _

**_Points négatifs - Ne pas lui avouer car :_**

_1. Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux._

_2. Elle ne peut pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments que moi et elle me rira au nez._

_3. Si je lui avoue, je risquerais de LA PERDRE. La perdre c'est TOUT perdre, c'est perdre ma vie !_

_4. Je risque de perdre son amitié, son affection, son attention, si notre relation ne tient pas._

_5. Je suis sûr que je vais finir par merder et par tout gâcher._

_6. Ça n'a jamais été une bonne idée de mélanger professionnel et personnel._

Au final, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Dépité, Cal plia le papier et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il descendit lentement les marches pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Emily devait sûrement être déjà partie pour le lycée car son bol de céréales traînait dans l'évier et son sac à dos n'était plus dans l'entrée. Il soupira, légèrement soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter un interrogatoire quant à ses intentions concernant Gillian. Il connaissait sa fille _(après tout, elle n'était pas SA fille pour rien !)_, elle était plutôt du genre têtu et ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement !

Alors que Cal s'apprêtait à ouvrir le frigo, son regard se figea sur la porte de celui-ci où une petite note était maintenue par un aimant. Il l'empoigna et lut à voix haute :

_**« Dis-lui ! Vous méritez vraiment d'être heureux, alors DIS-LUI ! Ou mieux, en arrivant au bureau ce matin, va directement dans le sien et sans un mot, embrasse la ! ;)**_

_**P.S. : Au fait, je t'aime papa ;)».**_

_Il le savait ! Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas été totalement honnête avec Gillian ! Il était foutu ! _

Une fois son petit-déjeuner consommé, il récupéra ses clefs, son téléphone portable et partit en direction du bureau. Voulant faire taire les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il alluma la radio. Il ne prêta que peu d'attention à l'annonce de l'animateur quant à la prochaine chanson… d'un certain Elvis Costello, crut-il comprendre. Mais, quand les premières notes de piano et les premières paroles se firent entendre, Cal ne put s'empêcher d'augmenter le volume du son et de se laisser bercer par la mélodie.

_**She  
>May be the face I can't forget<br>A trace of pleasure or regret  
>May be my treasure or the price I have to pay<br>She may be the song that summer sings  
>May be the chill that autumn brings<br>May be a hundred tearful things  
>Within the measure of the day.<strong>_

_Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce matin, le monde avait décidé de se liguer contre lui, ou quoi ?_, soupira Cal en jetant un regard meurtrier au poste de radio.

_**She  
>May be the beauty or the beast<br>May be the famine or the feast  
>May turn each day into a heaven or hell<br>She may be the mirror of my dreams  
>A smile reflected in a stream<br>She may not be what she may seem  
>Inside a shell <strong>_

_**She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
>Whose eyes can be so private and so proud<br>No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
>She may be the love that can and hope to last<br>May come to me from shadows of the past  
>That I remember till the day I die <strong>_

_**She  
>May be the reason I survive<br>The why and where for I'm alive  
>The one I'll care for through the rough and rainy years<br>Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
>And make them all my souvenirs<br>For where she goes I got to be  
>The meaning of my life is <strong>_

_**She, she, she **_

Des millions d'images et de souvenirs envahissaient son esprit : des images de Gillian heureuse et souriante, des images de Gillian en pleurs, des images de Gillian terrifiée, des images de sa toute première rencontre avec elle, des images d'elle quand elle l'avait aidé à surmonter son divorce… _ Oui, Gillian était vraiment toutes ces choses et bien tant d'autres. Elle était plus que le sens de sa vie, elle était SA vie !_

* * *

><p>Parvenu à destination, il se gara à son emplacement de parking réservé et remarqua que la voiture de Gillian n'était toujours pas là. C'était étonnant, habituellement elle arrivait toujours avant lui. Juste avant de rejoindre son bureau, il demanda à Heidi de le prévenir dès que Gillian arriverait. Cependant, il n'eut aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme de la journée. Furieux qu'elle ait oublié de l'avertir, il alla la trouver et lui vociféra :<p>

"Heidi, je vous avais demandé de m'informer dès l'arrivée de Gillian !"

"Je sais monsieur, mais…"

"Mais, quoi ?" la coupa-t-il. "Vous avez oublié ? Vous aviez tellement de travail que vous n'avez pas eu une minute pour m'appeler ? Elle vous a demandé de rien me dire parce qu'elle est sur une affaire qu'elle sait très bien que je refuse de prendre ?"

"Non, monsieur, c'est juste que… le docteur Foster n'est toujours pas arrivée."

"Comment ça, elle n'est pas arrivée ? Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi ! Elle n'a pas téléphoné ? Hier soir en partant, elle ne vous a pas prévenue de son absence ?"

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Cal qui fut immédiatement envahi par une vague d'angoisse. _Il devait être arrivé quelque chose à Gillian ! Elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas prévenir !_

"Je sais monsieur, mais elle n'a rien dit !"

Frénétiquement, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de mobile de Gillian. Après une première sonnerie, le répondeur se déclencha. Il raccrocha sans laisser de message et composa à nouveau le numéro et obtint le même résultat. Il l'appela à son domicile, en vain, toujours ce fichu répondeur. Cal sentait l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude monter de plus en plus. _Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas à son téléphone ? Et si elle était blessée ou qu'elle avait été attaquée ? Il ne pouvait pas la perdre avant même de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments ! Il devait impérativement aller chez elle ! Il devait lui dire ! Emily avait raison, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Oh mon Dieu, c'était peut-être déjà trop tard ! Non, non et non ! Pourquoi toujours penser de façon tragique ? Ne panique pas Cal ! Respire !_

* * *

><p>Il était enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de Gillian, le trajet avait semblé interminable. Il ne savait plus très bien comment il était arrivé ici, car tout lui avait semblé assez flou. Il y avait bien eu cette peur, cette angoisse de l'avoir perdue, ce cauchemar dans lequel il lui était arrivé malheur. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire, mais la simple pensée de <em>la<em> voir le réconfortait. Cette discussion avec Heidi lui avait fait comme un coup de fouet.

_C'est fou comment la vie peut vous jouer des tours – et que c'est de cette façon que vous pouvez réaliser que certaines choses vous sont essentielles. Ce matin encore, il ne savait pas quoi faire et maintenant il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il devait impérativement, certainement et indubitablement le lui dire. Pour la première fois, il ressentait ce sentiment d'urgence. Pas comme lors d'une enquête où il faut trouver le menteur et l'honnête, indépendamment du cas, rapidement. Non, plutôt comme s'il sentait qu'il allait perdre quelque chose d'important s'il ne lui disait pas immédiatement. Comme s'il serait trop tard si ce n'était pas cette nuit ou comme si sa révélation perdrait de sa puissance à la levée du jour._

_Car il l'aimait. Tout simplement. En vérité, il l'avait toujours su, depuis leur rencontre. Mais maintenant, il avait enfin osé se l'avouer, se le dire. Il l'aimait. Férocement, puissamment comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre._

_Enfin, si elle ne voulait pas de lui, si elle lui disait qu'il était trop tard, il ne poserait plus jamais les yeux sur une autre femme comme il le faisait sur elle. Et il ne lui en voudrait pas. Après tout, elle avait fait plusieurs pas dans sa direction et il avait toujours reculé._

Il leva la main pour frapper. Sentant une vague de détermination, il fit un geste en direction de la porte, mais il s'arrêta rapidement. Il posa alors sa paume sur la porte et des images cauchemardesques lui revinrent en tête. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant les chasser. C'était une très mauvaise idée, car elles l'envahirent avec plus de force. Il ouvrit les yeux et il sut. C'était _le _moment, maintenant. _Il ne reculerait plus._

Il cogna à la porte et attendit quelques instants, une éternité, avant que celle qu'il aimait vienne lui ouvrir. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Les cheveux en bataille, elle le regarda, étonnée. Un peu comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Vêtue d'un pyjama, trop grand, beaucoup trop grand, elle ne fit rien. Elle le fixa et pensa : _Ne pouvait-il pas tomber à un pire moment que celui-là ? Car elle venait de découvrir quelque chose qui allait sûrement et inexorablement changer sa vie, leurs vies… _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici le chapitre 3 comme promis !_**

**_Disclaimer : Comme toujours, Lie To Me ne m'appartient pas ! (snif)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Vêtue d'un pyjama, trop grand, beaucoup trop grand, Gillian ne fit rien. Elle le fixa et pensa : <em>Ne pouvait-il pas tomber à un pire moment que celui-là? Car elle venait de découvrir quelque chose qui allait sûrement et inexorablement changer sa vie, leurs vies… <em>

Cal, soulagé de la voir, manqua de noter son regard triste et perdu. Il la poussa délicatement et entra.

"Ah, tu es là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Alors comme ça, on se prend une journée de farniente sans prévenir personne. Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas une si 'bonne fille' que ça", plaisanta-t-il, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, la sachant saine et sauve. Il se jeta sans ménagement sur le canapé, visiblement à son aise.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ta journée ?", la taquina-t-il. Il tourna la tête sur la droite, attendant une réplique cinglante de Gillian, mais rien… Il nota les petites rides qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle le fixait. Soudain il vit les vestiges de larmes sur ses joues rosies et remarqua qu'elle s'était recroquevillée dans le coin de son canapé. L'inquiétude refit rapidement surface dans son estomac. "Gillian… Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"_  
><em>

"Ça va. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété. J'aurais… heu… j'aurais dû appeler. Excuse-moi. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs."

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?", lui demanda-t-il de plus en plus soupçonneux.

"Oui, je t'assure", essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres. Les mots étaient tellement familiers qu'ils sortaient machinalement de sa bouche, laissant un goût amer derrière eux. "Heu… j'aurais besoin de quelques jours de repos en fin de semaine".

"Encore ?! Tu y prends vite goût, dis-moi", essaya d'ironiser Cal, sentant l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdir considérablement.

"Non, c'est juste que... j'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit que j'aurais besoin de me reposer un ou deux jours avant de retourner travailler" précisa Gillian.

Ces mots glacèrent le sang de Cal en quelques secondes. Il demanda alors, la voix légèrement tremblante : "Un contrôle de routine, c'est ça ?"

Gillian haussa les épaules avant de répondre : "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais subi cette intervention auparavant."

Tout à coup, nerveux, Cal demanda en se triturant les doigts : "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Auras-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour t'y accompagner et te ramener chez toi ?"

"Non, l'intervention ne requiert pas d'anesthésie", répondit Gillian, en ignorant totalement son offre. "J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours de repos", répéta-t-elle sur la défensive.

Elle se leva du canapé et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de thé. Cal sentait que Gillian lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux. Elle semblait avoir peur et honte. _Mais de quoi ?_

* * *

><p>De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées et Gillian n'était toujours pas revenue. Cal décida d'aller investiguer. Il la trouva dans la cuisine, dos à la porte, appuyée contre le comptoir, le regard plongé dans le vide. Sa posture était tendue, les épaules légèrement voutées. <em>Ce n'était pas la Gillian qu'il connaissait !<em>

"Gill ?", appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Mmm..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ton rendez-vous à l'hôpital n'est pas si anodin que cela ? Tu es malade ?"

"Je n'sais pas."

"C'est grave ?"

"Je n'sais pas." Elle avait une petite voix timide que Cal n'avait jamais entendue venant de sa part. "Je sais juste que quelque chose ne va pas mais je n'sais pas si c'est grave. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de quelques jours de repos. Je dois aller à l'hôpital pour subir différents tests".

Le monde de Cal semblait s'écrouler sous ses pieds à mesure que Gillian lui révélait son secret : "Pourquoi donc as-tu besoin de tests ? Dis-moi, Gillian !", la pressa-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui parurent une éternité pour Cal, elle murmura : "J'ai trouvé une grosseur".

"Au sein, tu veux dire ?"

"Non, à la gorge, idiot ! Bien sûr au sein !"

Le visage de Cal perdit toutes ses couleurs. _Et merde ! _

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?", questionna-t-il, un peu vexé. "Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?"

Gillian prit une profonde inspiration, essayant en vain de calmer ses battements cardiaques frénétiques, avant de répondre : "Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu te rapproches de moi en pensant que j'ai un cancer pour finalement me rejeter une nouvelle fois s'il s'avère que je n'ai rien".

Etonné par cette explication, il essaya de la rassurer : "Je ne ferais jamais ça, chérie". Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'écarta et retourna silencieusement dans le salon.

* * *

><p>Assis côte à côte à chaque extrémité du divan, Gillian tortillait ses doigts, la tête baissée alors que Cal la regardait, incertain et terrifié. Tout à coup, sentant la pression du regard de Cal sur elle, elle finit par rompre le silence et expliqua : "Il y a quelques jours, je me suis cognée au bureau et j'ai éprouvé une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Le soir sous la douche, j'ai vérifié et j'ai senti une grosseur. J'ai tout de suite appelé l'hôpital et ai fixé un rendez-vous. Il a eu lieu ce matin. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue travailler aujourd'hui et que je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je suis désolée… Ils m'ont examinée mais ils souhaitent faire des recherches plus approfondies, c'est pourquoi j'ai un autre rendez-vous à la fin de la semaine".<p>

Un peu sonné par la nouvelle, il enchaîna : "OK. Une sensation que tu n'avais jamais ressentie… enfin, jamais, jamais ? J'veux dire… ça n'est jamais arrivé à l'approche de tes menstruations ou quelque chose comme ça ?"_,_ Cal était gêné de lui poser ces questions mais il devait savoir.

Exaspérée, elle lui répondit : "Non, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie avant ! Tu sais, je connais mon corps et je vérifie régulièrement pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'anomalies !… Ils doivent faire un scanner et une biopsie... Oh et tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils m'ont conseillé de me relaxer en attendant ! Facile à dire !", soupira-t-elle.

Cal resta assis, silencieux, ses yeux bleus reflétant de la préoccupation. Finalement, il releva la tête, ouvrit et ferma la bouche visiblement troublé, et parvint à articuler : "Voudrais-tu…heu… voudrais-tu que je vienne avec toi ?"» proposa-t-il. "Enfin, j'veux dire s'ils te font une biopsie, tu risques d'avoir un peu mal, non ? Laisse-moi t'emmener à l'hôpital, et puis après, soit je te dépose et je repars, soit je reste si tu as besoin de moi".

Elle soupira : "Je ne veux pas te poser de problème".

"Mais tu ne m'en poses pas du tout. Je veux être auprès de toi, comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi".

Gillian, sur la défensive, répliqua : "Alors c'est juste de la courtoisie ?".

Surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme, Cal ajouta : "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ecoute Gillian, tu comptes énormément pour moi, même si j'ai tendance à ne pas te le montrer souvent, mais c'est vrai. En dehors d'Emily, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie".

Elle fixait son visage pour essayer d'y lire un possible mensonge mais rien. Il lui disait la vérité. Rassurée, elle accepta son offre.

* * *

><p>Les trois jours d'attente précédant le rendez-vous de Gillian furent un véritable enfer pour eux deux.<p>

Surtout pour Cal ! Il était visiblement stressé. Il passait ses nerfs en criant sur les employés du Lightman Group et en les menaçant de les renvoyer ou de leur supprimer leurs salaires. En un mot, il était exécrable. C'était comme s'il en voulait à la terre entière ! Et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas ressentir cela, il en voulait un peu à Gillian, et culpabilisait de lui en vouloir.

_Après tout, tout était de __sa__ faute à __elle__ ! Il avait enfin réalisé ses sentiments pour elle et elle le pulvérisait en lâchant cette bombe ! Une grosseur au sein ! Un cancer ? Mon Dieu, il aurait finalement peut-être préféré qu'elle se fasse attaquer. Au moins la guérison aurait été plus rapide et il aurait été sûr qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante ! _(Il se gifla intérieurement, se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées)._ Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Comment osait-il même penser cela ? Il se détestait… Le sort ne pouvait pas s'acharner comme ça sur lui, sur eux, ce n'était pas possible. Ne dit-on pas que dans la vie, la roue tourne ? Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle faisait du surplace depuis de nombreuses années, aussi bien pour Gillian que pour lui. N'avaient-ils pas droit au bonheur ? _

Depuis la révélation de Gillian, il vivait avec un poids qui menaçait de l'écraser à tout moment. Il se sentait plus essoufflé, il avait du mal à respirer, il avait perdu l'appétit, il faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar dans lesquels Gillian finissait inexorablement par mourir. Terrifié, c'était le mot. Il était terrifié et c'était un sentiment qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à maîtriser et à gérer. Alors il était méchant. Il savait qu'il était méchant avec ses employés mais il fallait bien qu'il déverse ce trop-plein d'émotions qui risquerait sinon de le submerger. Et comme il ne pouvait se déchaîner ni sur sa fille, ni sur Gillian, il ne restait plus que ses employés ! C'était comme ça ! Pas le choix !

Quant à Gillian, elle avait le sentiment d'être épiée en permanence. Cal venait voir comment elle allait toutes les cinq minutes. Il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle n'ait pas à sortir sur le terrain. Il suivait du regard chacun de ses mouvements, essayait de lire chacune de ses expressions, outrepassant allègrement la « limite ». Elle se sentait étouffée ! Elle savait que Cal détestait ne pas contrôler les situations, et là il n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle, son éventuelle maladie, son avenir en somme. Mais, son comportement commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

_Après tout, tout était de __sa__ faute à __lui__!_ _S'il n'était pas venu fouiner, s'il n'avait pas insisté pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne lui aurait rien dit ! Et la semaine aurait été beaucoup plus tolérable ! Si initialement elle n'avait rien dit quand elle avait découvert la grosseur, c'est justement parce qu'elle savait que Cal éprouverait des difficultés à gérer la situation. Mais, non, Monsieur avait besoin de tout savoir, tout contrôler, tout maîtriser. Et bien maintenant, il savait ! Il était inquiet et bien c'était de __sa__ faute ! Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! _

Gillian savait au plus profond d'elle que Cal n'y était pour rien, qu'il avait agi et agissait en tant qu'ami inquiet, mais elle aussi était terrifiée ! Et dans ces cas-là, son cerveau avait tendance à perdre toute notion de logique et de rationalité ! Elle aussi vivait avec cette boule à l'estomac qui semblait grossir de jour en jour, menaçant de l'étouffer. Mais, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait simplement attendre. Attendre vendredi. Attendre les examens. Attendre les résultats. Attendre que sa vie soit peut-être bouleversée à tout jamais. Attendre…

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que je continue ou pas ? ;)<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai effectué quelques modifications dans ce quatrième chapitre depuis la première publication. ;)  
><strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère était tendue alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Cal tourna brièvement la tête pour étudier le profil de Gillian qui lisait un magazine... enfin feuilletait les pages. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle fût vraiment concentrée sur sa lecture. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, <em><span>il <span>_ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Alors à la place, il observait les personnes qui l'entouraient, cherchant à décrypter les mensonges et les micro-expressions. Il jeta à nouveau un regard furtif vers la jeune femme.

"Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?"_,_ grommela-t-elle, la gorge asséchée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis quelque temps.

"Je ne sais pas", confessa-t-il, pris de court par sa question.

Elle roula des yeux. "Bien sûr que tu sais. Tu ne sais juste pas comment demander".

Cal sentit ses joues rougir face à son regard perçant. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

Elle plongea aussitôt son regard en direction de ses chaussures_. _"Nerveuse. Anxieuse. Et peut-être un peu contente".

"Contente ? Vraiment ?", s'exclama Cal, interloqué.

"Oui. Au moins, tu es là avec moi. Je veux dire... Je peux prendre soin de toi, je peux être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin, je peux faire un million de choses pour toi, je peux sauver ta peau à de nombreuses reprises, mais j'ai l'impression de n'obtenir pleinement ton attention que lorsque tu penses que tu risques de me perdre"_. _Elle s'arrêta, étudiant ses expressions non verbales. Sa mâchoire était tout aussi serrée que ses poings. "Mon besoin de toi ne disparaît pas quand je n'ai plus de problème", murmura-t-elle, ses yeux scannant rapidement la salle.

"Peut-être, mais si tu vas bien, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour prendre soin de toi", confessa Cal, penaud.

"Tu n'as pas _besoin_ d'excuse", lui assura-t-elle.

"Si. Je…", commença-t-il.

"Gillian Foster ?" appela un médecin, interrompant ainsi l'explication de Cal. Gillian acquiesça, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se leva.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait du médecin, Cal lui attrapa le poignet. "Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?", demanda-t-il doucement.

"Cal, ils vont… tu sais…", dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas discuter de ça avec lui.

"Je sais", sourit-il. "Non mais… je voulais dire… heu… veux-tu que je te tienne la main ou quelque chose comme ça ?… au cas où ça fait mal", ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Non, ça va aller", répondit-elle avant de suivre le médecin vers la salle d'examen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un peu plus tard, dans la salle d'attente…<strong>_

Cal bouillait d'impatience. Il sentait ses jambes fourmiller à force de se retenir de faire les cent pas. Il n'était pas un homme d'inaction. Il détestait l'inaction et l'attente. Dans ses comportements, il ressemblait souvent à un gamin hyperactif, toujours à gigoter, à tortiller son corps dans tous les sens, ne pouvant jamais vraiment rester en place, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

L'annonce de ses sentiments à Gillian ayant été largement mise entre parenthèses depuis la révélation de la jeune femme, il réfléchissait à la manière de lui avouer, disons… cet après-midi au retour de ce rendez-vous médical. _Mais comment lui dire sans que Gillian ne l'interprète comme de la pitié ? Connaissant Gillian comme il la connaissait, elle était une femme indépendante qui détestait montrer ses faiblesses._ _Alors, comment allait-elle réagir si finalement les résultats se révélaient positifs ? Le laisserait-elle s'occuper d'elle, l'aider à traverser les traitements et les effets secondaires associés ? Comment réagirait-elle quand elle commencerait à perdre ses cheveux ? Ou si elle devait subir une mastectomie ? Evidemment à ses yeux à lui, elle resterait toujours la plus belle femme au monde – la plus désirable même si la maladie devait la fragiliser. Mais elle, le laisserait-elle l'aimer ? Gillian n'était pas une femme narcissique ou prétentieuse mais la perte de ses atouts féminins ne pourrait pas être sans conséquence ! _Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans la tête de Cal, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

_Gillian, sa Gillian, sa belle et merveilleuse Gillian !_ Elle lui avait dit quelque chose qui le perturbait : "Je n'ai pas envie de ta pitié. Je ne veux pas que tu me traites différemment en pensant que j'ai un cancer pour finalement me rejeter une nouvelle fois s'il s'avère que je n'ai rien"_. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça après toutes ces années d'amitié ? Sept ans déjà qu'ils se connaissaient. Cinq ans qu'ils avaient fondé la société et étaient devenus partenaires. Il devait avouer qu'il pouvait se montrer méchant quelquefois ou qu'il lui arrivait de « se la jouer solo » mais à chaque fois, la seule pensée qui le faisait réagir de la sorte était la sécurité de Gillian et sa soif de justice. Protéger Gillian en priorité puis protéger les innocents, les victimes, les personnes sans défense. A quel prix ? A tous les prix ! Au prix même de sa propre vie ! Ne pas avoir pu déchiffrer la détresse de sa mère, ne pas avoir pu l'aider, la protéger, la sauver, l'avait fragilisé et traumatisé à tout jamais. Pour lui, c'était et ça restera toujours de __SA__ faute ! Alors il essayait par tous les moyens de se racheter, de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Et pour y parvenir, il s'était fixé la mission de protéger ceux qu'il aimait ainsi que les personnes en situation en détresse. Même s'il s'y prenait mal et d'autant plus en raison de « la limite », il avait toujours voulu protéger Gillian. Elle comptait plus que tout pour lui : son soutien, son écoute, son opinion, sa gentillesse, sa capacité à voir le meilleur en chacun, son côté petite fille qu'elle pouvait dévoiler par moments, sa passion pour les romans à l'eau de rose, son « innocence », sa fraîcheur. Il avait essayé à de multiples reprises de lui montrer combien elle était importante pour lui mais elle avait toujours eu cette tendance à se réfugier derrière « la limite ». _

_Quelquefois, il pouvait se montrer froid, sans cœur, indifférent envers elle, envers ses sentiments, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, un masque derrière lequel il se cachait et cachait ses émotions les plus profondes. Mais c'était décidé ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, il laisserait définitivement tomber le masque et lui laisserait lire toutes ses pensées et tous ses sentiments. Après tout, elle était la femme de sa vie, celle avec qui il voulait passer le restant de ses jours, alors autant être honnête, franc et ouvert. Car de toute façon, il refusait l'idée qu'elle puisse être malade. Non, non et non ! Elle n'était pas malade ! Les médecins allaient évidemment lui dire que la grosseur est bénigne, qu'elle ne comporte aucune cellule cancéreuse. Voilà c'est sûr ! Ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, une frayeur pour le pousser à lui avouer ses sentiments ! C'est ça ! La vie s'arrangeait pour aider Cal à avouer ses sentiments à Gillian ! Evidemment, elle aurait pu choisir une méthode moins drastique mais telle avait été son expression ! Alors maintenant, c'est bon, il avait compris. Il avait COMPRIS ! Le sort pouvait aller s'acharner sur d'autres personnes, pouvait aller inquiéter d'autres familles, et lui rendre SA Gillian saine et sauve !_

* * *

><p>Gillian sortit de la salle d'examen, marchant avec précaution. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à cause de l'aiguille qu'ils avaient plantée dans le tissu mou autour de son sein.<p>

Cal se leva, anxieux quand il vit Gillian approcher. "Ça va ?", demanda-t-il, les sourcils relevés.

Gillian réussit à esquisser un sourire. "Ça va. J'ai juste mal à cause de l'aiguille. Les effets devraient durer un jour ou deux. Grâce à la mammographie et à l'échographie, les médecins ont décelé une anomalie – un nodule. Ils pensent que c'est une mammite fibrokystique, mais ils ont quand même fait une biopsie au cas où. Je dois revenir dans une semaine pour avoir mes résultats. Durant les deux prochains jours, je dois juste vérifier qu'aucune autre petite boule dure n'apparaisse, ce qui correspondrait à un hématome." Gillian révéla dans un souffle.

"C'est rassurant, non ? La tumeur ne semble pas cancéreuse". Cal répondit, la voix remplie d'espoir.

"Ce n'est pas encore sûr à 100% mais ça en a plutôt l'air", avoua Gillian, un petit sourire hésitant naissant sur ses lèvres.

"Super ! Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi", lui proposa Cal, en glissant son bras sous celui de Gillian. Ensemble, ils sortirent de l'hôpital, marchant lentement vers la voiture du détecteur de mensonges humain.

* * *

><p>Bien que Gillian ait la langue qui lui brûlait de questions, elle s'en abstint. Elle regardait Cal s'installer sur le canapé. "Puis-je te servir à boire ?" lui demanda-t-elle.<p>

"Une tasse de thé, peut-être ? Euh… pourrais-tu m'apporter ton ordinateur en même temps, s'il te plaît, chérie ?"

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon ordinateur ?" demanda la jeune femme, surprise par sa requête.

"Fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plaît !" supplia Cal, un large sourire aux lèvres, essayant de la faire céder.

"Très bien", murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

_Okay. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je dois lui avouer mes sentiments; c'est le moment ! Allez Cal, calme toi ! Respire ! Tout va bien se passer ! Tu dois juste être honnête avec elle._

Un petit moment après, Gillian revint de la cuisine, son ordinateur sous le bras et un plateau avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains.

_La voilà ! Dieu, qu'elle est belle ! Comment peut-elle être aussi belle ? Je ne la mérite vraiment pas !_

Doucement, Gillian vint prendre place à côté de lui, s'asseyant au bord du canapé. "Bon, alors voilà l'ordi. Pourquoi en as-tu besoin, Cal ?"

Cal haussa les épaules, savourant le liquide fumant. "Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai attendu longtemps… peut-être trop longtemps. En raison de la « limite ». Et ce que tu m'as dit – ainsi qu'Emily et Heidi en fait - m'a fait réaliser certaines vérités… sur moi-même... que je ne voulais pas accepter jusqu'à présent".

Gillian scrutait le visage de Cal. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient baissés et fuyaient le regard de Gillian. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. "Comme quoi ?" demanda Gillian, intriguée.

"Et bien... La façon dont j'ai pu te traiter ces derniers temps – non pas comme mon égale et ma partenaire mais comme mon employée et subordonnée. Le fait que j'ai été plutôt distant avec toi et imprudent. Le fait que j'ai risqué à plusieurs reprises l'avenir financier de notre entreprise sans me soucier des conséquences. Je suis tellement désolé, Gillian... Et... euh... Je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de très important... mais je ne sais pas... euh..."

"Cal, ça va", dit Gillian, essayant de le rassurer. "Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire". Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Cal, la serrant gentiment.

Cal soupira avant de sortir une clé USB de la poche de son jean et de la connecter à l'ordinateur. "Très bien. Attends un peu". Après quelques clics, un cliché de scanner apparut sur l'écran. "Tu vois ces zones en couleurs, tu sais que ce sont celles qui s'activent quand tu vois une personne que tu aimes." Gillian hocha la tête pour confirmer ce point scientifique. Cal appuya sur la touche « entrée » du clavier et une photo de Gillian apparut. La jeune femme examina attentivement les zones qui s'animaient sur la coupe du cerveau lorsque brutalement elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Cal. Une longue minute de silence passa sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose prendre la parole. Ils étaient visiblement anxieux et mal à l'aise.

Ne pouvant supporter ce silence plus longtemps, Cal commença à bégayer : "Je sais que... que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus séduisant, fiable, attentif et stable de la planète, je sais aussi que tu mérites quelqu'un de vraiment mieux que moi. Mais j'ai toujours eu tellement peur de te perdre. Te rejeter a toujours été plus facile pour moi que de t'aimer et de risquer de te perdre. Mais, Gill, je ne peux plus, je ne _veux_ plus attendre. Je t'ai... " Il fut brutalement interrompu par les lèvres de Gillian. Son visage se fixa, les yeux grand-ouverts, stupéfait par la réaction de la jeune femme. Puis lentement, il la rapprocha de lui pour approfondir le baiser, glissant sa main dans sa chevelure soyeuse. S'écartant légèrement de Cal après quelques secondes, Gillian étouffa un rire : "Pourquoi es-tu si dramatique ? et si peu sûr de toi ? Si défaitiste ?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi", répondit-il machinalement.

"Je pense être la personne la mieux placée pour faire cette évaluation. Et je pense que tu es _très bien_ pour moi".

Ils échangèrent un regard empli d'espoir, d'amour et de crainte. Doucement, Cal posa ses mains sur les hanches de Gillian et l'attira un peu plus à lui, avant de déposer fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il demanda l'accès à la bouche de la jeune femme en pressant gentiment sa langue contre ses lèvres. Elle l'accueillit immédiatement et leurs langues se touchèrent enfin. Chacun savourait le goût de l'autre. Puis la passion s'empara d'eux. A ce moment précis, arrêter n'était plus une option envisageable. Cal passa lentement ses mains le long de son dos, avec une pointe d'hésitation. Il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses ou tout gâcher. Il voulait être sûr et certain que c'était bien ce qu'elle désirait. A bout de souffle, Cal se détacha de Gillian et plongea son regard dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux.

"Mes sentiments sont si... inappropriés, à cet instant précis », soupira Cal, un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Vraiment ? Comment ça ?", le taquina Gillian.

"Si tu veux en savoir plus, _tu_ vas devoir m'en dire plus sur les tiens", rigola Cal.

"Bon très bien", rougit-elle. "Tu veux savoir de quelle manière _mes_ sentiments sont inappropriés ? Je n'arrête pas de rêver de toi et moi sous la douche, tous les deux, en train de nous savonner mutuellement avec ce gel douche à la vanille… Maintenant, à chaque fois que je sens l'odeur de vanille…", elle gémit, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Cal avala difficilement sa salive, sentant ses battements cardiaques augmenter à une vitesse fulgurante. "Je nous imagine souvent en train de faire l'amour sur mon canapé au Lightman Group ou sur les marches menant à la mezzanine dans mon bureau privé", avoua-t-il. "Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce qui se passe, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est très,_ très_ inapproprié".

"Vraiment ?"

"J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Gillian. Je t'aime tellement. Tu représentes tellement pour moi", murmura Cal, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

"Je t'aime aussi, Cal. Tellement. Quelquefois, je suis même effrayée de me sentir si attachée, si attirée, si dépendante de toi. J'ai, moi aussi, tellement besoin de toi dans ma vie", avoua Gillian, tout en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.


	5. Chapter 5

**_N/A : Ce chapitre a subi quelques modifications depuis la première publication._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Le cœur de Gillian battait la chamade alors qu'elle prenait gentiment la main de Cal pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Devant le pas de la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Cal ne se racle la gorge et fit un pas sur le côté pour la laisser entrer en premier. Elle lui donna un de ses plus beaux sourires et entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de bien accentuer son déhanchement, sachant pertinemment que Cal la suivrait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais pénétré dans son sanctuaire, il en profita donc pour découvrir son univers. Il y avait deux étagères recouvertes de livres qui encadraient la porte devant mener à la salle de bains. A droite d'une étagère, une commode. Sur celle-ci trônaient quatre photos : une de Gillian à sa naissance, une à ses 10 ans, une à ses 20 ans et une à ses 30 ans. Le regard de Cal se dirigea vers le lit et les tables de chevet. Sur celle de droite ("le côté du lit de Gill",pensa-t-il) étaient posés un réveil, un livre et une photo sur laquelle Cal, Gillian et Emily souriaient enlacés dans un « câlin collectif ». Il adorait cette photo. D'ailleurs, il avait la même dans sa chambre et c'était la première chose qu'il regardait en se levant le matin. Le photographe avait su capturer le plus beau sourire de Gillian. Elle était particulièrement resplendissante – un ange.<p>

"Oui, je sais… cette photo… ", dit-elle timidement en voyant son regard fixé sur celle-ci. "Cette journée avait été magnifique, bien que j'ai largement regretté sa fin", soupira-t-elle, soudainement envahie par une vague d'émotions et de souvenirs : la fin de cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour tout le monde mais surtout pour Gillian. Cal, Emily et elle avaient rejoint le domicile de Cal pour conclure la journée autour d'un dîner, mais Zoé était arrivée à l'improviste et avait très mal supporté la présence de Gillian. Résultat : des reproches avaient été vociférés, des insultes avaient fusé, des larmes (celles d'Emily) avaient coulé, des portes avaient claqué, et Gillian avait finalement préféré partir pour les laisser « en famille » (sans même avoir eu le temps de savourer le pudding au chocolat que Cal avait acheté spécialement pour elle). Rien qu'en pensant à ce souvenir (aussi bien celui des disputes que du pudding manqué), des larmes venaient picoter ses yeux.

Cal fit quelques pas vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. "Chut, ça va aller. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine".

"C'est rien. Je suis juste à fleur de peau ces jours-ci. Tout ce stress, cette inquiétude. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça", admit-elle gênée.

Cal pouvait voir que sa garde était baissée et avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de se ressaisir complètement, il pencha sa tête et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. "Est-ce que tu t'attendais à ça ? ", lui demanda-t-il espiègle.

Gillian se retint de rire : "Non, pas du tout". Elle retourna le geste, accentuant la pression de ses lèvres contre celles de Cal. Se reculant légèrement, il la regarda comme pour mieux la sonder, ses yeux débordant d'attention et de dévotion. _Elle était vraiment le plus précieux des bijoux au monde !_ Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois-ci, entrouvrant sa bouche contre celle de sa bien-aimée. "Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?", murmura-t-il après s'être légèrement reculé de l'étreinte de Gillian. Sa voix dégoulinait de passion, de désir et d'envie.

Sentant son tourment, elle répliqua fermement mais avec douceur : "Oui, c'est ce que je veux !"

"Est-ce que tu as… quelque chose que je pourrais… mettre?" Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors que Gillian se délectait de le voir troublé.

Tendrement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Cal et la caressa : "Non, mais je prends la pilule contraceptive. On ne risque rien". Voyant le froncement de sourcils de Cal, elle insista : "Honnêtement, on ne risque rien. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à tomber enceinte même quand je le désirais plus que tout", finit-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Pour initier à nouveau l'étreinte, elle se rapprocha de Cal, et les mains tremblantes, entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

"Ça va ?", s'inquiéta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en enroulant délicatement ses bras autour de la taille fine de Gillian.

"Oui, je suis juste un peu nerveuse", essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

"Moi aussi. Nous allons faire un grand saut dans notre relation", admit Cal.

Hochant la tête, Gillian finit d'ouvrir la chemise de Cal et la laissa tomber à terre. Enfin débarrassée de l'obstacle, elle promena le bout de ses doigts sur la poitrine solide, musclée et imberbe de Cal, lui provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps. Les lèvres de Cal effleurèrent celles de Gillian, encore et encore. Elle soupirait de bien-être, ses mains remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour atteindre ses épaules. Cal agrippa ses hanches, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Leur baiser s'intensifia, Cal glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Gillian, désirant goûter chaque flaveur émanant d'elle.

"Je te désire depuis tant d'années, Gillian", murmura-t-il, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de la jeune femme. "J'ai du mal à croire que je suis vraiment là, que c'est vraiment en train de se passer". Cal enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément. "Tu sens merveilleusement bon. Ta peau... ", il marqua une pause et effleura le bras de la psychologue du bout de ses doigts, "...est aussi douce que de la soie. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te toucher". Gillian fut envahie de frissons au son de sa voix, des mots qu'il prononçait et de ses caresses.

Cal fit glisser ses mains de son épaule vers ses hanches, puis vers ses cuisses. Passant sous sa robe, et empruntant le chemin inverse. Caressant ses cuisses, il remonta vers ses fesses. Il l'entendit gémir et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Ses mains reprirent fébrilement leur course pour atteindre la courbe gracile de sa poitrine. Gillian laissa échapper un râle et se cambra sous ses caresses. Cal, tout sourire, quitta sa bouche pour commencer l'exploration de son cou lui mordillant sa peau salée. Alors qu'il rapprochait sa main vers son sein gauche, elle la repoussa brutalement : "Non, pas celui-là. Je suis désolée mais c'est encore douloureux à cause de la biopsie", expliqua Gillian timidement.

"Je comprends, chérie. _Je_ suis désolé. J'ai pas réfléchi. Excuse-moi", répliqua Cal, un peu embarrassé.

Gillian lui sourit et entreprit de le rassurer en s'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche.

"J'aimerais tellement faire durer ce moment mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre encore longtemps", souffla Cal contre la peau chaude de Gillian qui se mit à frissonner.

"En même temps, ce ne sera pas notre seule fois, pas vraiment ?"

"Tu as raison. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous." conclut-il, déposant de légers baisers dans son cou. "Je t'aime, mon ange", murmura-t-il dans son oreille avant de saisir son lobe entre ses dents et de le mordiller. Gillian ne répondit rien, se laissant simplement envahir par la beauté du moment et par les sensations que Cal réveillait en elle, alors qu'il parcourait son corps de doux baisers et de caresses.

* * *

><p>Cal entrouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'accommoder à la lumière qui filtrait par les persiennes. Les rayons du soleil tombaient en pluie sur le corps de Gillian. <em>Elle était vraiment belle ! <em>_Dieu qu'il aimait la sentir contre lui !_ Il tendit la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le doux visage de sa bien-aimée, avant de la poser délicatement sur le duvet au niveau de la hanche de Gillian. Gillian, sentant un poids au-dessus des couvertures et un regard perçant posé sur elle, demanda en bâillant : "C'est toi, Cal ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre ? Ton amant, peut-être ?", plaisanta-t-il.

Gillian gloussa, ouvrant les yeux et plongeant son regard dans celui de son homme. "Et bien, en fait..." hésita-t-elle, tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Mais Cal ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il roula au-dessus d'elle et commença à la chatouiller. Ils éclatèrent de rire, Gillian remuant dans tous les sens, essayant vainement de se dégager de ses attaques, et Cal se délectant de la sentir sous lui et de l'entendre aussi heureuse. Ils avaient enfin franchi le cap et ça en valait vraiment la peine.

"Tu as bien dormi ?", il se blottit un peu plus contre elle, savourant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

"Oh oui !", répondit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour s'imprégner de son odeur. "Et toi ?"

Il hocha la tête, sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme glissant légèrement vers son dos. "Je sais que tu avais certainement fantasmé sur d'autres choses, mais avais-tu imaginé que ça serait comme _ça_ ?"_, _demanda-t-il curieux, la question n'étant pas posée pour rassurer son ego mais plutôt pour s'assurer que ce moment avait été aussi magique pour elle qu'il ne l'avait été pour lui. _"Ça" avait été vraiment au-delà de toutes ses espérances, au-delà de tous ses fantasmes, au-delà de toutes ses croyances. La communion de leurs deux corps avait été si naturelle, si parfaite. Leurs corps étaient vraiment sculptés l'un pour l'autre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en symbiose et en harmonie avec une femme. Lui qui avait toujours pensé avoir connu la magie d'un orgasme avait finalement réalisé qu'il ne l'avait en fait jamais ressentie… jusqu'à __CE__ moment, le moment où Gillian et lui avaient atteint l'extase ensemble. Il n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti, pour décrire le courant électrique qui l'avait traversé, pour décrire le moment de plénitude qu'il avait éprouvé après leur union. _

Gillian réfléchit un moment avant de répondre franchement : "Pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais vraiment osé espérer car je ne voulais pas être déçue".

Tout à coup inquiet, Cal demanda : "Je ne t'ai pas déçue, si ?" Il commença à paniquer. Il avait tellement voulu lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, tellement désiré la faire se sentir spéciale.

Lisant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, Gillian saisit la main de Cal qui était posée sur ses fesses et y déposa un doux baiser, ses lèvres s'attardant sur chaque doigt. "Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi…", elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. "Tu m'as fait me sentir comme l'unique femme au monde… désirable, aimée, adorée, belle".

"Tu es la _seule_ femme au monde. Pour moi, du moins. Tu es la plus précieuse, la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse". Il caressa ses joues qui avaient rosi au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Elle sourit. _Après toutes ces années… Elle avait eu une révélation pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour : la raison pour laquelle il était si à l'aise avec les autres femmes, bien plus qu'il ne l'était avec elle. C'était parce qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elles. Ses sentiments envers elles ne représentaient aucune menace. Mais avec __ELLE__, même s'il avait toujours été plus ou moins attentionné envers elle, elle avait toujours senti une certaine retenue, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, de perdre son amitié. Mais, cet après-midi alors qu'ils se découvraient et se donnaient l'un à l'autre pour la première fois, elle avait éprouvé quelque chose, comme une rage intérieure en lui, peut-être due à toutes ces années de frustration sexuelle, et elle l'avait admiré d'avoir pu contrôler son désir et de ne pas l'avoir plaquée sauvagement contre le mur pour assouvir son envie._

"A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux brillant de malice.

"Juste à ton incroyable capacité de contrôle". Elle promena sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de Cal, notant que la couleur de ses yeux avait viré au noir.

"Donc, après cette magique première fois, penses-tu toujours que nous avons un avenir ensemble ?"

"Oh, oui. Absolument!", s'exclama-t-elle. "Et puis, si je laisse tomber un mec aussi bon que toi au lit, c'est que vraiment j'ai un problème", ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Cal sourit. "En dehors du sexe, je voulais dire", expliqua-t-il. "Même si je sais que tu plaisantais".

"Honnêtement Cal, je te désire encore plus qu'avant. Je veux encore plus être auprès de toi".

"Bien", ses yeux pétillaient de joie. "Parce que je ne compte pas te laisser de si tôt", ajouta-t-il en se tournant sur le ventre et en encerclant Gillian de ses bras puissants.

Tout à coup après quelques minutes de silence, Cal releva la tête, plongea son regard dans celui de Gillian et sur un ton presque cérémonial, lui dit : "Je t'aime, ma puce… et j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, tellement peur de faire quelque chose qui t'éloignera à jamais de moi".

Gillian put lire toute la détresse sur le visage de Cal. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue gauche et lui dit, le ton grave. "Je t'aime aussi Cal… tellement… et moi aussi j'ai peur… peur que tu finisses par te lasser de moi, peur de te décevoir, peur de te perdre aussi… Et puis… devoir attendre une semaine pour avoir les résultats finaux… même si le médecin m'a assuré que ce ne devait être qu'une mammite fibrokystique, je ne serais véritablement rassurée que vendredi prochain… et je suis terrifiée… Mais on est ensemble, non ?" Elle le regardait, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Quand il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, elle poursuivit : "Alors, on se battra ensemble... Hein ?… Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais".

"Jamais, mon ange. Je serais toujours là pour toi et de toute façon, tu es et resteras toujours ma meilleure amie".


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dernier chapitre qui achève cette histoire. Désolé pour le délai.**_

* * *

><p>Ça y est, c'était reparti ! Les y voilà à nouveau ! Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Contrairement à la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en ces lieux, Gillian était blottie contre Cal, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, les bras de Cal enserrant sa taille. Elle était pratiquement assise sur ses genoux. L'atmosphère était tendue. Gillian tenait la main droite de Cal dans les siennes et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Tous deux semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Attendre une semaine avait été dur, mais comme promis, ils avaient traversé cette épreuve ensemble. <em>

_Emily étant partie chez sa mère pour le weekend, Cal en avait profité pour rester avec Gillian. Ils avaient donc passé deux jours intenses, ne quittant pratiquement jamais le lit, apprenant à se découvrir, à apprivoiser le corps de l'autre, se dévorant comme s'ils devaient rattraper toutes ces années passées à réfréner leurs désirs. Ils en avaient savouré chaque seconde, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque orgasme. Deux jours dans une bulle de coton emplie d'émotions, de passion, de plaisir et d'amour. Deux jours à oublier les tracas quotidiens, le travail... le cancer. _

_Cependant, ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Ils avaient attendu tant d'années avant de pouvoir enfin être ensemble qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas partager leur bonheur avec leurs collègues, employés et famille... en tout cas dans l'immédiat. Ils voulaient rester le plus longtemps possible dans leur petit cocon. _

_Ainsi, quand lundi matin arriva, ils furent peu enthousiastes à quitter le lit et la maison de Gillian. Mais étant les responsables du Lightman Group, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Au boulot, ils avaient réussi à ne pas être trop transparents. Ayant toujours été la plus professionnelle des deux, Gillian s'était montrée... professionnelle. Son comportement avait été remarquablement contrôlé, agréable, attentionné, comme à son habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si rien de si énorme n'était arrivé. D'un autre côté, Cal avait eu beaucoup plus de difficulté à garder leur relation secrète. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller dans le bureau de sa collègue toutes les cinq minutes afin de parler avec elle, de la voir ou tout simplement d'être avec elle. Mais, à la fin de la semaine, il était plutôt fier de lui d'être parvenu avec succès à réfréner son envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser ou de l'enlacer de façon peu professionnelle devant son équipe. Globalement, ses employés ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué un quelconque changement dans leurs comportements. _

_En revanche, à la maison, la situation avait été légèrement différente. Quand Emily était revenue de son weekend chez sa mère le lundi soir, elle avait remarqué la voiture de Gillian garée dans l'allée et s'était silencieusement glissée dans la maison pour vérifier si ses soupçons étaient corrects. Elle avait alors trouvé son père et Gillian confortablement assis sur le canapé, enlacés et s'échangeant de petits baisers débordant de tendresse. Le large sourire sur le visage de Gillian et sur celui de son père, leurs joues empourprées, la façon dont ils se regardaient – leurs yeux scintillant d'un amour éternel et inconditionnel – le fait qu'ils semblaient tellement à l'aise, tellement relaxés dans les bras de l'autre. Elle avait su sans aucun doute qu'elle avait raison. Enfin !_

_Perdus dans leur petit monde enchanté, ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver. Elle les avait surpris quand elle s'était précipité vers eux en criant : "Tu l'as fait, papa ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement fière de toi, papa !" Et sans même reprendre sa respiration, elle avait bombardé Gillian de questions : "Comment s'y est-il pris ? Est-il venu dans ton bureau et t'a embrassée ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Comment t'a-t-il avoué ses sentiments ? Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? Vas-tu emménager avec nous ?" _

_Gillian avait éclaté de rire devant l'enthousiasme d'Emily et Cal avait vainement tenté de calmer sa fille. Mais secrètement, il avait apprécié la façon dont Gillian avait géré la situation de manière très maternelle, expliquant à sa fille comment il lui avait montré les clichés du scanner et comment ils s'étaient déclarés mutuellement leurs sentiments. Emily avait littéralement bu ses paroles, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et sa respiration suspendue. _

_Cependant, ne voulant pas alarmer inutilement Emily, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne rien lui révéler quant à la situation médicale de Gillian. Tous les trois avaient donc passé une soirée géniale où s'étaient mêlés rires, plaisanteries, taquineries et surtout beaucoup d'amour._

_Durant toute la semaine, Gillian et Cal avaient trouvé, plutôt facilement et sans trop d'encombres, un équilibre entre leur relation professionnelle et leur relation amoureuse. Ils avaient fait leur maximum pour ne pas penser aux résultats de la biopsie et à l'échéance du vendredi. Mais lorsque l'un des deux avait été soudainement envahi par des pensées moroses ou par l'angoisse, l'autre avait été là pour lui remonter le moral. Comme promis, ils s'étaient engagés dans cette relation pour le long terme et seraient présents pour se soutenir l'un l'autre quoiqu'il advienne._

* * *

><p>Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par l'arrivée du médecin. "Gillian Foster ?", appela-t-il, en relevant la tête de son bloc-notes. Gillian quitta à contrecœur la chaleur rassurante des bras de Cal, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se leva. Elle pressa légèrement la main de Cal et lui lança un sourire dans l'espoir de le tranquilliser, avant de suivre l'homme à la blouse blanche.<p>

Son absence ne dura pas plus de quinze minutes mais pour Cal, ce fut une éternité. Gillian finit par sortir du bureau du docteur et s'avança lentement vers Cal. Il essayait de lire son visage mais elle avait toujours été son point aveugle ; il était incapable de reconnaître la moindre de ses micro-expressions. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Soudain, une énorme boule se réveilla en lui et vint se nicher dans son estomac. Il se leva immédiatement, fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient d'elle, et l'étreignit puissamment, la berçant pendant de longues minutes.

_Oh, non ! Elle ne sourit pas. Elle semble tendue et vaincue. Oh mon Dieu, non ! Mauvaises nouvelles. Elle a un cancer. Le médecin était si optimiste et confiant la semaine dernière ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur nous ? Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps pour lui avouer mes sentiments... De toute façon, même mort de trouille, je serai toujours là pour elle et je ferai tout pour elle. Je l'aiderai à traverser cette épreuve : la chimio, les médicaments, leurs effets secondaires, la douleur, la fatigue, les sautes d'humeur, la perte de cheveux, et la mastectomie si elle doit en subir une... Je lui ai promis de toujours être là pour elle et je ne vais pas la décevoir, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Encore moins maintenant qu'on est enfin ensemble, maintenant que j'ai goûté au plaisir d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, d'être aimée par elle. En plus, nous avons révélé notre relation à Em – enfin, pour être totalement honnête, elle nous a presque pris sur le fait ! Oh, mon adorable, intelligente Em! Je ne peux pas la décevoir non plus ! Non ! Gillian, tu n'as pas le choix, tu es coincée avec moi pour toujours ! Un point c'est tout !_

_C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ma Gillian ? Pourquoi ma merveilleuse, généreuse, intelligente, aimante, belle Gillian ? Elle ne mérite vraiment pas ça ! Bon, d'accord, personne ne mérite ça ! Mais Gillian ! Elle est tellement pure ! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, jamais réaliser son grand rêve de devenir mère ! Je déteste ce monde ! Et je déteste ce médecin ! Je vais le tuer ! Je lui ai confié MA Gillian souriante, confiante, et pleine d'espoir et il me la rend dévastée, triste et en pleurs. Je vais le trucider ! Comment ose-t-il lui faire ça, me faire ça, nous faire ça ? Stupide petit prétentieux ! Vautour ! Menteur ! Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu ses mensonges ? Cal, comment oses-tu te présenter comme le meilleur détecteur de mensonges au monde et n'as-tu pas été capable de décrypter les siens ? Résultat : tu as encore fait souffrir Gillian ! Tu es pathétique ! Tu es aussi responsable que ce médecin ! Tu es un escroc, un charlatan, un fraudeur. Quand il s'agit des femmes que tu aimes, tu es aussi inutile que... un emplâtre sur une jambe de bois. _

Resserrant son étreinte de Gillian et incapable de contenir sa frustration, sa déception et son inquiétude plus longtemps, Cal commença à balbutier : "Je suis désolé, Gillian. Mais sache que je suis là, que je serai toujours là. Alors c'est bien un cancer, n'est-ce pas ? J'arrive pas à le croire ! Je vais aller parler à ce médecin ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont dû mélanger les échantillons de prélèvement et les résultats ! Il t'a dit la semaine dernière qu'en raison de sa nature douloureuse, la tumeur ne devait pas être cancéreuse et maintenant il te dit que finalement elle l'est ! C'est pas possible ! Je vais lui dire deux mots à ce médecin !" Il inclina la tête pour mieux sonder sa réaction mais la seule chose qu'il vit ce fut ses lèvres qui s'étiraient. Ça ressemblait un peu à un sourire et un sourire ne pouvait signifier qu'une bonne nouvelle, non ? Il ressentit une vague d'espoir l'envahir.

Soudain, elle éclata de rire avant de déposer amoureusement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de murmurer : "C'est fini, Cal ! Les résultats ont définitivement confirmé les suspicions du médecin. La tumeur n'est pas cancéreuse. Elle devrait se résorber toute seule sans traitement spécifique. Je dois juste vérifier de temps en temps".

"Vraiment ?" Cal demanda sur un ton hésitant.

"Je te le promets, Cal" Gillian déclara fermement. "Mais laisse-moi te dire que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi transparent. Je pouvais lire chacune de tes pensées sur ton visage et dans ton langage corporel. Je t'ai bien eu, hein ? Mais, tu sais quoi ? Je suis plutôt fière de moi. J'ai réussi à tromper le célèbre Cal Lightman ! Oh et sache que tu n'es pas inutile et que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tuer ce pauvre médecin. Venir te voir en prison n'aurait pas être bénéfique ni pour mon bien-être, ni pour ma guérison... et encore moins pour ma libido". Gillian plaisanta malicieusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Tu es vraiment méchante, tu sais ! J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu es vraiment, vraiment... Je t'aime, Gillian". Cal éclata de rire avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer. "Oh, chérie, je suis tellement heureux ! Ce sont de merveilleuses nouvelles ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir tourner la page, mettre cette menace derrière nous et aller de l'avant".

Soulagés pour ces nouvelles, ensembles, main dans la main, un large sourire sur leurs lèvres, ils quittèrent la salle d'attente et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Quand les portes d'entrée de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent, ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement, se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement avant de faire leurs premiers pas vers le parking, vers leur avenir, vers leur nouvelle vie en tant que meilleurs amis, partenaires et enfin amants et âmes-sœurs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire. **_

_**Et un merci particulier à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir! :)  
><strong>_


End file.
